


Hoping/Knowing

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [37]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She had hoped it was true, but until a moment ago, she didn’t know.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Hoping/Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/12/20 prompt: Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on.

“Are you in love with me?”

The bantha-in-headlights look on Poe’s face tells her that she hit the mark dead-on. She almost feels bad about catching him by surprise like this, his eyes widening and jaw dropping before he starts stuttering out some incomprehensible mess of words that she can barely even begin to understand.

It’s when he starts _apologizing_ that she has to cut him off.

She’s not angry, or offended, or upset that he loves her. That’s not it at all, not even close. It’s just that she’s not the best at social interactions, and she doesn’t exactly know how to go about this, not to mention that he’s done a fairly good job of hiding his feelings anyway. He treats her with the same kindness and respect that he’s always shown her, that he’s always shown everyone else.

But there had been a feeling, some fundamental shift between them . . .

And she had _hoped_ it was true, but until a moment ago, she didn’t _know_.

Now she does, and as she settles down to sit next to him, there’s nothing but pure joy and love in her heart, as she tells him —

“Because I’m in love with you.”


End file.
